Sensei and Student
by emy1511
Summary: Naruto and Kakashi go out on a mission together and hook up. Then Naruto goes away with Jiraiya for 3 years. Will their time apart change their feelings? warning! Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The boy moaned in his sleep waking Kakashi up. It was dark in the tent but he could see well enough. He rolled over and watched the boy squirm, panting and letting out soft moans. Kakashi's eyes traveled over the boy's body, he was small but muscular for his age. His face was furrowed and red, his mouth was open and panting. Going lower the boy already had a six pack that was gleaming with sweat. His hips bucked emphasizing his boxers that had a good size bulge showing.

Another moan was let out, this one a little louder than before.

Kakashi reached out and shook the boy. "Naruto."

Naruto's eyes snapped open, meeting Kakasi's black and red ones.

"Kaka sensei why'd you-"

Naruto noticed his problem and squeaked throwing his hands over his bulge trying to hide it.

Kakashi chuckled watching the boys face get redder. "It's okay Naruto, it happens to everyone."

Naruto looked away too embarrassed to say anything.

"Want me to help with that?"

Naruto's head snapped back to Kakashi, shock all over his face. "Uh sensei what do you mean…"

Kakashi crawled over to Naruto placing a hand on the boys thigh. Naruto swallowed hard and bit his lip.

"Here" Kakashi lightly palmed Naruto's bulge, letting the fabric rub his tip.

Naruto moaned, his hands bunching into fists at his sides.

Kakashi stopped his movements. "Want me to continue?" he asked eyeing the boy's face for a sign.

Naruto looked at him with his big blue eyes and nodded his head. Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"Okay then".

He started rubbing again watching Naruto's face. Naruto bit his lip again and tried to stifle a moan. Kakashi reached into Naruto's boxers and pulled his member out. It twitched exposed to the cool air.

'Good size for his age' Kakshi thought.

He wrapped his hand around the throbbing length and began to pump. Naruto let out a moan and squirmed under his touch. He continued rubbing the small boy, enjoying the sounds Naruto was making.

Kakashi reached up and pulled down his mask. Naruto let out a gasp seeing his sensei's gorgeous face. Kakashi bent down over Naruto's member and gently licked the tip. Naruto moaned bucking his hips up. Kakashi help his hips down with his free hand.

"Patience Naruto" he scolded.

Kakashi licked Naruto's length from base to tip, eagerly listing to the sounds Naruto was making.

Swirling his tongue around Naruto's tip getting a moan from the small boy, Kakashi put his lips around his member and slid down. Kakashi began to bob his head making Naruto call out his name.

"Kakashi! … ugh… oh shit!" Naruto cried.

Kakashi wrapped his tongue around Naruto's throbbing member and lowly hummed. Naruto cried out a moan and gripped some of Kakashi's hair.

"Kakashi I'm… I'm gonna-"

Naruto cried out has a came into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi licked it up and swallowed Naruto's load.

Naruto laid down, panting hard. Kakashi placed his mask back on, watching the small boy. Kakashi reached out and ran a hand through Naruto's hair. The boy looked up at him and blushed.

"There, sleep now Naruto."

Kakashi moved back to his place in the tent and lay down. Naruto watched him in the dark tent as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto rubbed his eyes as he sat up, trying to wake himself up. The previous night's events came back to him and he buried his face in his hands, blushing wildly. Had he and Kakashi really done that? He thought blush burning his cheeks. He replayed the way kakashi had touched him in his mind. He had never felt anything like that before, this was the first person to touch him like that. He heard footsteps approach, a moment later Kakashi poked his head into the tent.

"Yo Naruto, get up. We have to clear the camp site. "

With that he left the still blushing boy. Naruto dressed then left the tent, squinting at the bright outdoors. Kakashi was putting out the campfire as Naruto approached.

"Take down the tent so I can seal it in the scroll." Kakashi told him without looking up.

Naruto was fixed to his spot, staring at his sensei's face. He kept remembering how kakashi looked without his mask on. 'Such a gorgeous face' Naruto thought.

"Naruto."

Kakashi stood up and ran a hand through the boy's hair snapping Naruto out of his memory. Naruto blushed at his sensei's touch, looking up at him with his big blue eyes.

"It's time to work now Naruto."

"Yes sensei."

Naruto ran back to the tent to complete his work and soon they set off on the dirt road.

'I'm so lucky that it was just sensei and me on this mission.' Naruto thought as he walked along side Kakashi. He looked up at the older man, watching his long lean body. Naruto briefly thought about holding his hand.

'Would he let me?'

Naruto glanced at his sensei's face. Though you can only tell by his eye, Kakashi wore the same bored expression as he always did.

'No better not'

Naruto tried to concentrate on the mission. They were going to the Fire Temple to deliver some scrolls from the Hokage's archives. Normally he'd complain about going on a C rank mission but now he was savoring every minute of it.

Soon they arrived at the base of the steps leading to the temple. Naruto looked up jaw dropping at how high the temple was on the top of the stair way.

"We have to climb all of these?!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi gave a low laugh. "You'll make it Naruto. Come on."

Naruto gave it his best effort but by the end he was crawling up the stairs. He sprawled out at the top chest heaving for air. He looked up at his sensei.

'Kakashi didn't even break a sweat!'

He cursed in his head and sat up, noticing a man walk towards them. He climbed to his feet, trying not to look lazy in front of the monks. The man greeted them and led them through the temple grounds. As Naruto looked around he saw a boy around his age. The boy had dark hair and a monks robe on. He was sitting by himself under a tree. Naruto had stopped to stare at the boy when he heard Kakashi call his name.

"Coming!"

Naruto ran back up to Kakashi who sighed. They were led into the temple and into a back room.

"Wait here Naruto, I'll deliver the scrolls."

Naruto huffed at being left behind. He let his mind wander as he stood there. Of course he was thinking again of the night before.

'How can I make that happen again?' Naruto thought a blush creeping on his cheeks.

'We'll be alone together tonight…'

He had to come up with a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kakashi said goodbye to the head monk and left the room. As he walked over to Naruto he saw that the boy was blushing. Kakashi smirked as he approached the small boy.

"What are you thinking about?'

Naruto jumped, his face getting reader.

"hmm?" Kakashi leaned down into him.

"N-Nothing!"

Naruto looked everywhere but in Kakashi's eye. Kakashi laughed.

"Come on."

They made their way back to the stairs. It was a long ways down and Naruto complained the whole time but Kakasi didn't mind, he found the boy amusing. As they got back on the road he watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye. Naruto was beautiful; golden hair, light blue eyes, and even the dark whisker marks. It all fascinated him. What really got him was the way the boy looked like Minato. He was Kakashi's sensei and to be honest Kakashi always had a crush on the man.

'What would sensei think if he knew I was going after his son?'

He shook his head. 'Who cares what the dead would think."

They walked for the rest of the day until the sun started setting, then walked off the path to find a place to camp. Naruto ran about collecting wood for the fire as Kakashi put up the tent. Naruto insisted on lighting the fire himself almost caught his sleeve on fire. When all the work was done they sat by the fire and ate. They sat in silence, Kakashi watching the boy out of the corner of his eye.

'Naruto has been unusually quiet today… What if I rile him up a little'

He cleared his throught, getting Naruto's attention.

"I saw you looking at the boy earlier. Did you think he was cute?" Kakashi teased Naruto, smirking behind his mask.

Naruto choked on his meal. His face turned beet red.

"What?!... No!" the boy yelled at his laughing sensei.

"Are you sure? You we're looking for quite a while."

Watching the boy get so nervous was highly amusing for Kakashi. He couldn't help be found the boy to be so cute when flustered.

Naruto shoved a huge bite of food into his mouth and refused to say anything. Silence fell between them. They sat there for a while after their food was done just watching the fire and the sky turn dark. Kakashi broke the silence first.

"Come on Naruto, it's time for bed."

Naruto paused for a moment then slowly stood up and walked over to the tent. He undressed and folded his clothes setting them inside as he crawled in. Kakashi threw another log on the fire then did the same. He moved over to his side and layded back watching naruto out of the corner of his eye. He pulled out his book and pretended to read, still keeping an eye on the boy. Kakashi watched Naruto fidget nervously and the boys face become pink.

"Kakashi sensei…"

Kakashi turned his head to the boy and waited for him to speak. Naruto looked at him with his big blue eyes, face getting redder.

"W-Will you do …that stuff to me again?"

Naruto looked away embarrassed at himself. Kakashi paused and watched the boy for a moment then closed his book and laid it down.

"Are you sure that's what you want Naruto?"

Naruto looked back at Kakashi then nodded his head.

Kakashi crawled over to the boy. He cupped Naruto's cheek in his hand and made the boys face tilt up towards him. He ran his thumb over the boys whisker marks gently. Kakashi then used his other hand to slowly pull down his mask. Naruto's eyes went wide as stared at Kakashi, who paused for a moment studying the boys face. Kakashi then leaned in and pressed his lips against Naruto's. It was a soft kiss, not wanting or expecting, simply just testing the others response. Naruto tried to kiss back but he didn't know how. Kakashi moved back breaking the kiss. Naruto was blushing and looking up at him with glazed over eyes.

'I guess he does want this.' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi rubbed his hands down Naruto's chest, feeling his tight muscles and soft skin. He leaned down and sucked on Naruto's neck, making the young blonde moan. He sucked and licked the boy's neck till there was a light bruise forming. Kakashi threw his leg over to Naruto's other side straddling him. He then kissed his way down to the boy's chest, stopping over a hard nipple and giving it a suck. Naruto squirmed underneath him, hips bucking up. Kakashi pushed the blonde's hips down with his own. He could feel Naruto's package pushing into him. It throbbed underneath their thin clothing.

Kakashi continued to kiss his way down Naruto's body. He got to the boys boxers and pushed them down and tugged them off the boy. Naruto blushed at being so naked in front of the older man.

Kakashi reached down and grasped Naruto's throbbing member in his hand and began to pump. Naruto moaned, Kakashi silenced it by kissing the blonde. He gave the boy a few more pumps then made his way down to the blonde's crotch, ready to take him into his mouth. Naruto watched him, eager for the sensation.

Kakashi licked Naruto from base to tip making the boy squirm. He then wrapped his lips around the throbbing member and slowly slid them down. Kakashi began to bob his head looking up and watching Naruto's lust filled face. The boy moaned and bucked his hips trying to push himself further into his sensei's mouth. Kakashi let him, taking the length as far as it could go.

He slid his lips up and down the boys member, loving the sounds that were coming from the young blonde. Naruto barely lasted a minute before he came into Kakashi's mouth. He swallowed the hot cum savoring the flavor. Naruto lay on his back completely spent and panting. Kakashi leaned over the boy stealing a kiss from him. Naruto looked up at him with half lidded eyes, already starting to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Naruto."

"Goodnight sensei." Naruto yawned.

Kakashi moved back to his spot in the tent and laid down with a smile on his face.


End file.
